


A Match Made in Heaven

by destielshipper_102, sydtatum1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kink, Angels, Falling In Love, M/M, Mates, a match made in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipper_102/pseuds/destielshipper_102, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydtatum1/pseuds/sydtatum1
Summary: Dean gets hurt on a solo hunt, drawing Castiel in for a little healing, which leads to Cas letting Dean in on an angel secret.(Written as a Role Play)





	A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destielshipper_102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipper_102/gifts).



Dean sat in the drivers seat of the impala, attempting to wipe blood off of his hands with a rag. "Son of a bitch..." he hissed as he realized that he would need stitches. He was in the middle of nowhere somewhere near the Mexico border, alone on a vampire hunt. He got the bastards, and even managed to burn the with his injured hand. The adrenaline rush passing as the pain set in. He sighed and pulled out his trusty first aid kit from the dash. "Well, here goes nothing." he muttered aloud as he got out his flask of jack daniels. Just as he was about to stick the needle in his hand, Dean was stopped by the rustling sound of wings. 

Cass appeared next to Dean. He touches Dean's forehead an heals him quickly. "Hello, Dean." He said after healing him. He tilts his head to the side in confusion. "What happened to you?"

Dean fumed silently and packed up his first aid supplies. "Cass, Come on man, you gotta give a guy some warning before you do... that." after a moment he casually said "I was hunting a vamp nest."

Cass shrugs. "You usually refuse when I warn you ahead of time, so I saved us both the trouble of arguing." Cass shudders at the mention of vampires. "I hate vampires. They're a bitch to kill and they're always very sassy."

Dean chuckles softly. "I think you're becoming a true Winchester, cursing and all."

Cass rolls his eyes at him. "I guess so." Cass smiles at Dean. "I hope you don't mind, Assbutt."

"Well, up until now you've been such a virgin." Dean said with a suggestive smirk, starting the car as he did so.

Cass blushes slightly. "Dean..." Cass closes his eyes. "That's because I AM a virgin."

Dean pursed his lips for a second before playfully elbowing Cass. "Hey man, don't blame me, I tried to get you laid."

Cass rubs his ribs in mock hurt. "Owe. That hurt." He whined playfully. He frowns. "Dean. Angels mate for life. I want to find my life mater, not just some meaningless one night stand."

"Yeah yeah, Cass. All that angel mojo must go to one lucky angel. But, if you don't mind me askin', how do angels find the one?" Dean asked as he shot Cass a questioning look.

Cass shrugs. "You just kind of know. It's like love at first sight, but you can also sense the one who will be your mate." Cass smiles and blushes. "I've found mine, but he would be too... freaked out if I told him he was the mate of a male angel." Cass said. "He's a straight macho-man."

Dean stopped at a red light and used the moment to eye Cass thoughtfully. "He must be pretty damn stupid not to take you. If I were ever to find out this guys name I might just have to go kick his ass." They started moving again, and Dean had to tear his gaze away Cass to look at the road.

Cass smiles and shakes his head at Dean. "You shouldn't do that. You're self-destructive enough." Cass' eyes widen as he realizes what he just said and looks out the window whispering curses in Enochian.

Dean blushed heavily and pursed his lips. "Son of a bitch." he muttered. "You're basically in love with me?" he said more to himself than to Cass. He then turned into the parking lot of a bar. "Well Cass, I'm going to go get really, really, really drunk and maybe finish this conversation once I've had some liquid courage.

"Dean. I'm sorry." Cass looks at Dean sadly. "Should I go?" 

Dean frowned at the angel. "I don't want you to." he said opening his door and walking towards the bar entrance

"Dean. I do not wish to make you more uncomfortable." Cass follows Dean into the bar. 

"Cass, ya already did. It's a little late for apologies..." Dean really just wanted a drink. He wasn't mad at Cass, not by a long shot. He was just desperately confused by the entire situation.

Cass averts his eyes away from Dean. "I'm sorry; I'll just go then." Cass teleports himself to the Bunker.

"Cass!" Dean called out, stepping to grab the angel mere seconds too late. "Son of a bitch." He kicked at the gravel beneath his feet, before turning and getting back in the car. He drove to the bunker and downed his small flask in the driveway before walking inside. He could only hope that Cass had gone there.

Cass sat in on the couch that Sam had added to the war room to make it more cozy with his knees to his chest. He rocked himself back and forth gently. Telling Dean that he was his mate was a bad idea. He knew he wouldn't take the news too well. Cass winces when he hears the bunker door open and then close. "Dean.... I'm...." He starts but then is cut off by Dean.

"Shut up Cass." Dean said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Let me do the talking for once." he took a breath, sighing softly as he leaned himself back against a wall. "Castiel, I do love you. Okay? It just scares the shit out of me. And from what you've said this whole 'match made in heaven' thing, you didn't really make the choice."

Castiel looks up at Dean with tears in his eyes. "Do you mean that? That you love me?" Cass smiles and lets out a shaky laugh. "No. You're right. I didn't have a choice in the matter. When I came of age for an Angel, which is 100 years, I was told who my mate was and when and where I could find them."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and avoided the Angel's piercing blue gaze. "Yeah, Cass, I do. I always thought it was a family sort of love, but..." here he sought refuge in the piercing blue eyes he had just been avoiding, "Fate seems to have finally given me something good."

Cass get up from couch and walks over to Dean. "Dean. You're my mate and you will be until the day you die and we meet back in Heaven or I die." He stares into Dean's emerald green eyes. "Are you okay with that?"

"Cass..." dean breathed out, gazing at the Angel's plump full lips in a new light. "I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, yes." he nodded his head as if to reiterate it. "Just, tell me this, am I gonna have other angels riding my ass about this?"

Cass pulls the hunter into his arms. "I love you." Cass shakes his head in Dean's shoulder. "No. Like you said, we were a match made in Heaven. Literally. No angels can touch you. They can be pissed all they want, but they cannot harm you now that you've accepted me."

Dean didn't hesitate for a second, Hugging Cass always felt a little like home. Only now, Dean knew why.

"Sweet. So we're like, angel married now, right?"

Cass chuckles. "Yes. We are. We could get human married if you want. I don't have a last name."  
"Not to be nosy or anything, but angels do have sex, right?"

After a moment he followed up with "Cass, you are a Winchester through and through. We don't need a piece of paper to prove that."

Cass laughs earnestly at Dean's question. "Yes, Dean. Angels have sex. How do you think fledglings come into being?" Cass kisses Dean on the cheek. "Castiel Winchester. I like it. I made a fake ID when I got a car that said Castiel Novak and it doesn't flow as well."

"I think I like that too." Dean sputtered, more than slightly shocked that Cas was the one making moves. Dean turned his head slightly, just enough for him to meet Cas' lips. 

Cass smiles and murmurs. "I like Winchester more because you're a Winchester." Cass' lips meet Dean's and he groans. "Finally. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

Dean pulled back, with a grin. "Oh Cass... You never said anything, and I just figured-" Here he was cut off by a kiss from Castiel. "God, thank you for Cas." dean mentally prayed 

Cass smiles. "I never said anything because you always were so straight. A macho-man and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Cass kisses Dean deeper and the pulls back smiling. "Thank God for you too Dean." Cass chuckles. "I heard your prayer."

"Chuck" Dean said "Did one hell of a job on you, baby." He said with a faint blush. "Truth be told I've always been bi at heart. Just had to get over some of that internalized homophobia."

Cass brushes his fingers against Dean's cheek. "I was an experiment. I was born with free will. I was raised by other Angels. Gabriel to be exact." Cass cups Dean's cheek. "I'm the first of the Angels to have a human as a mate. When Father left, the other Angela conditioned me to be just like them. 'Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?' Do you remember saying that to me? I had started to show how Father made me and had to be reconditioned. Hence Uriel "putting a leash" on me." Cass days with air quotes. He smiles. "I know. You were born like that too."


End file.
